1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing an access right and an update right of an administrator for resources constituting an information processing system as an administrative right with a capability of facilitating a setting of the administrative right from a viewpoint of security level of the resources and a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of managing resources constituting an information processing system, a plurality of administrators is registered for a resource or available resources are registered for each administrator on an operation management software.
An access-right managing technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-141085, in which administrators are registered in a hierarchical administrator class, and an administrator belonging to an upper hierarchical class can take over an operation that can be performed by an administrator belonging to a lower hierarchical class.
However, when a plurality of services is provided in a large-scale system such as a data center, it is often the case that resources are managed in units of security level or service. Such resource management requires registration of administrative right in units of each resource, which results in a problem that it is difficult to set the administrative right.